For Better or For Worse
by DoingTheUnstuck
Summary: It's all their fault. They just pushed her until it slipped out. And, to be honest, she should just learn to keep her mouth shut. Now, the ball is in Austin's court. Though she is partial to the fact that she's possibly ruined everything. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

She really should have kept her mouth shut.

She's good with writing words, singing words, and hell she can even do a decent rhyme or two.

Though when it comes to talking, she just can't shut up. Once she gets going, there's no stopping until she's made her point. But maybe, _just maybe_, if she kept her pie hole shut this one time, shit wouldn't have just hit the fan.

* * *

We should probably back the story up a bit so all of you out there know what's going on. It was a few days ago. They were all sitting in the Moon backyard, complete with Austin's four siblings, Dez, Trish, Ally, her sister Vanessa, and of course, Ratliff.

It started out as a nice day. The boys were running around the large field playing football, while the four girls sat a ways away, pretending to watch but were actually rifling through a bridal magazine, searching for a dress for Vanessa's upcoming wedding.

"Oooh, Ness, look at this one! It just looks like you." Rydel squealed, pointing at a trumpet-style gown on the glossy pages. Vanessa glanced at the page, squealing with her best friend

Ally rolled her eyes at her sister and future sister-in-law's silliness and sighed. Trish caught her eye roll and smirked. "Ally," the Latina piped up, getting a head cock from the brunette. "You seem a little _lonely _over there, are you missing Austin already? He's right over there. I can call him if you want."

Ally shot her best friend a glare and responded with, "_No_, Trish I'm fine. And I don't miss Austin, silly girl, I'm just ready to get all this wedding stuff over with. It's stressing being the maid of honor to bridezilla over here."

Vanessa looked up at the sound of her name and scrunched her nose. "Hey! I am not a bridezilla! And you're just pouting because you're too afraid to tell Austin you have feelings for him. Just go for it, Ally! It's obvious the boy is head over heels for you. And just look at me! Two years ago I was in your spot, scared to confess my feelings but I grew a pair of lady balls and now look at me! I'm marrying Riker in just a few months! If I never told him, he would have never known."

Rydel nods in agreement with the older Dawson girl. "It's true, Austin totally has it bad for you! I mean, come on! The way he looks at you…the way he is around you…and he carries around a picture of you in his wallet! Hahahaha, bet you didn't know that! The kid is totally nuts for you, girl."

Ally blushed at the mention of the picture in his wallet. _Does he really carry it around?_

"Look, guys, I appreciate you trying to help me, but I'm really not ready nor do I want to tell Austin that-" Ally was cut off as the boys strolled up to where they were plopped down and the aforementioned blonde said, "Tell me what, Als?"

"That I love you. Oh shit!" Ally screamed, surprised at the words that just came out of her mouth. Austin automatically gave her all his attention, staring at her with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Oh god..I am just so sorry…I didn't mean to say that…that I love you…god! There it is again! Why do I keep saying I love you? Dammit! Now I can't stop saying it. It's like flying out from my face! I swear, why is this happening? Oh my god." Ally rambled on. Behind her, she could hear the faint giggles of her so-called friends.

"I…I love you. Oh jesus, you have no idea how much better I feel now! I mean, not better really because I just ruined everything but just relieved! I've been holding it in for so long now. Denying it for months, and then once I realized it, it was like BAM. I felt like I was hit by a truck-no, really. It was a horrible experience." At her words, Austin's face contorted into a mixture of confusion and incredubility.

"Okay, no I didn't mean it like that. Wait, maybe I did. It's just that…you're my best friend and I can't get you off my fucking mind! It's like you're like some horrible disease! You make me sick, seriously. I always feel like I wanna puke around you but in a good way. You give me these sickening headaches and you make me sweat and it's all because I love you (fuck I said it again!). And whenever you get close to me-_which is all the fucking time-_I feel like I'm gonna go into cardiac arrest! I wish they could diagnose me with some type of medicine to get rid of it but you just won't go away! You're so damn annoying because I love you so fucking much!" Ally was panting by the end of her little rant but she was nowhere near done.

"Dammit, Austin! I can't stand you! You're such an _idiot _sometimes that I just wanna hit you! Other times you're such a sweetheart and you're such a good guy and all I wanna do is kiss you and hug you and just be with you! You're so frustrating-ahhhh! It's just because I love you-dammit!"

All that could be heard by the end was everyone breathing. Austin stared at Ally with wide eyes, not sure of what to do or say. As if a switch was flipped, Ally suddenly realized what she had just admitted and her eyes widened as well.

"Umm..haha…well…I should get going…y'know…I should just…yeah bye." Ally stuttered out, turning around and running into the house. Rydel, Vanessa, and Trish were quick to get up and run after her. Before she left, however, Rydel said to her brother, "Austin, don't fuck this up but give her some space and think things through before you do anything."

Said boy stayed right in his spot, gaping like a fish out of water. He watched his sister, future sister, and Latina friend run after his…well…he's not really sure what she is now. "Dez, Ratliff, Riker, Ryland, you guys owe me money. C'mon, cough it up." Upon hearing Rocky's words, Austin's head whipped around.

"Wait..you…you guys knew?" He asked, face scrunching up in disbelief. The five boys looked at him and sighed. "God, Austin, you're so oblivious. It was totally obvious Ally likes you. I mean, seriously, man there is so much sexual tension between you it's not even funny. No wait, it is _kinda _funny," Ratliff told him.

Austin twitched and tried his best to both ignore the sexual tension comment and process the fact that his best girl friend is in love with him. Dez sighed at his best friend's obvious confusion and turned on the serious mode. "Look, man, it's a lot to digest. Just take some time to figure your feelings out. And it'll give her some time to calm down. Both of you just need to take a breather. I mean, Ally must be a mess right now. Seriously, do you know how hard it must have been for her to do that? If that were me I would-" The ginger stopped his words at his best friend's deadpanned face.

_Right, _Dez though, _not a time for ranting. _Austin just sighed, slumping onto the ground in a mass heap of confusion. He had no idea what to think or even say about this entire thing. Ally was in love…with him! Who knew?_ Oh well, apparently everyone. _The blonde singer chuckled lightly at his thought then sighed once more.

Tonight was going to be a sleepless night. For the both of them.

* * *

So you can see why Ally just should have shut up at that moment. Now, everything is probably ruined and Austin probably thinks she's a creepy lovesick partner. Oh, and it just makes everything better that their older siblings are going to be married in only a few months. They're definitely stuck with each other now.

For better or for worse.

* * *

A/N: So, um yeah! This just kinda came out and..yeah. So…REVIEW! And maybe I'll think about updating my other story (: Btw, this shall be a two-shot. Maybe three. No more than three. Now I'm just ranting.

-Millie


	2. Chapter 2

"Something glorious is about to happen!" -Bloc Party, Positive Tension

* * *

He sighs and looks up to the sky, as if searching for an answer in the clouds. In a way, he is. He's scared and not completely sure about anything except the fact that he can't make up his mind and _still _can't see what's so fucking great about some puffy white things hanging in the sky.

One thing is for sure though; these clouds remind him of something, someone very important to him. The certain someone (coughSONGWRITERcough) has been on his mind constantly and he can't quite figure out why his heart is beating so fast or why his palms get sweaty and the blood rushes through his veins to his face when he thinks of her.

He furrows his eyebrows, trying to reach the answer he's looking for, but ultimately gives up. Even if he did return her feelings, he's pretty sure he's fucked up any chance he's got.

It's been two weeks, anyway.

* * *

Gasp. Bump. Growl.

Ally looks up from her position on the floor, sending her sister, Rydel, and Trish an incredibly menacing growl through her soaking wet curtain of hair. In return, all three smirk in victory as they succeeded in their mission.

"What. The. Fuck." Ally grinds out, standing up to give all three the stink eye. The trio all cock their eyebrows and fold their arms across their chests simultaneously.

"Ally," Trish begins, "you've been moping around for _two fucking weeks._"

"Yeah, you've been like a vampire! Sleeping all day, staying in the dark, hissing at everyone who tries to drag you out to do anything. We're concerned." Rydel continued.

"What the hell is this, an intervention?!" Ally snarled, keeping her glare level on the three. "In fact, it is," Vanessa said calmly, "You need to chill the fuck out and quit sulking. It won't do you any good. i mean, look at you, have you showered recently? You look and smell like a hobo."

Ally rolled her eyes at her sister's words and experimentally sniffed herself. Scrunching her nose in disgust, she nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll give you that. I do need to get clean…"

"Oh you need to do more than that. Come on, Als, you have barely been out of the house in two weeks. You should be helping planning the wedding! You are my maid of honor. Honestly, it might get your mind off the idiot." Vanessa replied.

Rydel nodded her head. "Yeah, and besides, I know for a fact Austin isn't looking much better. But at least he's taking getting out of the house!"

At the mention of the blonde haired singer's name, Ally's face dropped. The three friends shared a look and sighed. "Look Ally," the Latina said, "Let's all do something fun today…we're supposed to go dress shopping today anyway, so we can get some girl time!"

All the girls seemed to perk up at the word shopping. Even Ally seemed to be looking slightly forward to going out with her best friends. She smiled at the girls and they all squealed in delight.

"But before we go, you definitely have to shower-can't have you sitting in the dumpster with the alley cats, Ally-cat!" Rydel screeched, cackling as she pushed a twitching Ally towards the bathroom.

* * *

Austin stuffed his hands in his pockets and slumped over in teenage angst as he walked back to his house from the park. Nothing seemed to be helping his predicament. He just can't figure out. He's been doing everything he could think of and ironically, it was all her favorite stuff to do.

His past two weeks have been filled with piano playing, music listening, gaveling, cloud watching, and even reading a book or two. No wait, just one. He couldn't bring himself to willingly read two books within such a short amount of time, no matter what justification it may have had.

Sighing, he made his way up the steps to his house. Before he could open the door, it flew open and he was grabbed by the shirt, pulled inside, and thrown on the couch. The door slammed shut with a deafening sound, scaring the bejesus out of him before realizing who attacked him.

The blonde glared in annoyance at his three brothers and two friends. All stood over him, attempting to be menacing. "What do you guys want?" Austin said, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, we're all here because we all decided you need to get your shit together." Dez said, with the four other boys around him nodding in agreement. Austin raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Bro, you've been miserable for two weeks. You've been barely sleeping and you barely eat the pancakes mom makes you. You need to stop acting like a fucking sissy and drag your ass back to Ally." Rocky said.

Austin's eyes narrowed at his older brother and he stood up to confront him. "I don't see how that's any of your business, asshole." Before Austin could go any further, Riker stepped in to break up the potential fight.

"Calm down there, Romeo. We're all just worried about you. You've been acting weird ever since the incident and we thought you could use some help." The oldest brother replied.

"Yeah," Ryland added, "Especially since you've been reading all that Shakespeare trying to figure out a way to tell Ally you love her. _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day_…" Beside him, Ratliff and Rocky bust out laughing. Austin's glare intensified tenfold.

"Whatever, you asshat. Besides, I'm not trying to confess my undying affection for her. I don't even know how I feel…" Austin trailed off, moving his gaze to his hands.

This earned a chuckle from all the boys. "Dude, you're full of shit," Ratliff spoke. Riker elbowed him in the side to effectively quiet him. "Ratliff, though completely idiotic, is essentially correct," the eldest blonde started. "Yeah, man, you're totally in love with Ally, anyone can see that," Dez finished.

"And don't forget to mention how fucking whipped he is! You're like Ally's _bitch._" Rocky cackled, earning a high-five from Ryland and snarl from Austin.

_Love…_the word entered Austin's mind briefly and he faintly smiled at the thought of it. Looking up, he saw the five smirking at him and nodding suggestively. The blonde rolled his eyes and gave a huffy, "whatever" in return.

Deciding to give up the matter for now, Riker began to usher the other boys out the door to the car. Austin cocked an eyebrow at his brother. Clapping him on the back, Riker said, "Come on, man, we're going tux rental shopping. Vanessa's orders. It'll help get your mind off stuff." With that, they all piled into the car, ending with a punch in the face to Rocky and Ryland, courtesy of 'lover boy.'

* * *

Ally looked around the wedding store from her seat, feigning interest for the sake of her sister. Finding another bridesmaid dress, the other three girls squealed in excitement.

The brunette was trying, she really was. There was just no way she couldn't think about the _incident_ and her seemingly former partner/best friend. She couldn't help but wonder when she might see him again. Or if he even wants to see her again. _Psh, he probably just thinks of me of his creepy lovestruck ex-partner now..._

The ding of the door to the store opening pulled Ally out of her thoughts. As her gaze traveled to the newcomers, her eyes widened in panic. "Oh. fuck." and oh whoops, did she think that out loud?

For, standing there in all his stupid wonderful glory, was her best friend, staring at her with equally wide eyes.

* * *

Alright…so maybe it's a three-shot…teehee….thanks for reading my lovelies!

-Millie


End file.
